


Okay

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-26
Updated: 2004-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex tries to leave. Clark persuades him to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

## Okay

by Lady Mondegreen

<http://www.geocities.com/lmondegreen>

* * *

"My father wants me to move back to Metropolis," Lex said when Clark brought the produce in. 

"What did you tell him?" 

"That I'd consider it. What do you think?" 

Clark set the box down on the counter, and looked at him. 

After a while, Lex nodded. "Okay, I'll stay." 

* * *

"It would be a great business opportunity," he told Clark, sitting by the fire in his office one rainy afternoon. 

"I'm sure it would." 

"And Gotham's not exactly on the other side of the planet." 

Clark leaned over and kissed him. "Don't go." 

Lex licked his lips. "Okay." 

* * *

"We're thinking of setting the date for sometime in April." 

"And you'd be moving to Paris?" 

"Well, Marie's not exactly a small-town girl. Besides, her father-" 

He blinked as Clark dropped to his knees. Frowned as strong fingers grappled with his pants. Gasped as wet warmth closed over his hardening cock. (That wasn't a whimper; Luthors don't whimper.) Sighed as he found release in Clark's hot, willing mouth. 

"She's got meteor rock-enhanced contact lenses. She can turn people to stone by looking at them. Chloe's got pictures." 

Oh. That would explain the new statuary in the garden. Well, at least this time he'd found out before the wedding. 

"Don't go to Paris." 

He nodded. "Okay." 

* * *

"Hold on, Lex. We're almost at the hospital." 

He was flying. No, he was dying, and dreaming about flying. Maybe he was already dead, and angels looked like Clark. 

No, if he was already dead, Clark wouldn't look so worried, and Lex's chest wouldn't be hurting like a sonofabitch. Goddamn bullet... 

"Stay with me!" 

There was panic, now, in that voice. He tried to tell Clark that he wasn't going anywhere. Tried to tell him that everything was going to be all right. Tried to tell him about the bizarre dream he was having in which they were flying over a cornfield. 

"Please don't go." The words were whispered into his shoulder. 

They landed a block away from the hospital, and Clark was running now, and someone else, many someones, were running towards them. It would be so easy to give in, to give up (Luthors never give up!), to just go, but Clark had asked him to stay, and Lex never could refuse him anything. 

"Okay," Lex whispered before the darkness took them. 

* * *

Lex shivered as the last twinges of orgasm shot through him. On either side of his head, Clark's fingers were unclenching from the sheets. He made a noise (not a whimper!) as Clark gently pulled out of him, and made another noise (quite possibly a purr) as strong arms curled around him. 

"Can I stay tonight?" Warm breath caressed his ear. 

"Okay." 

* * *

Clark burst into the office in a gust of wind. "I got the scholarship!" 

"That's great!" Lex said proudly. He had been made to promise on pain of death, by three different Kents, that he wouldn't interfere in the selection of winners. "So I guess that means you're moving to Metropolis." 

"Yes, at the end of the month." 

"You'll have a ball." 

Long silence that could have been awkward, but wasn't. "Come with me?" 

Lex smiled. "Okay." 

* * *

The End. 


End file.
